Lluvia negra
by Kaiser1993
Summary: No soy mucho de sumario, orkos, marines y ostias.


Prologo

Phoenix corría entre la abundante vegetación, seguido por sus compañeros de la escuadra Delta, todos con el rifle bólter cargado. Se oían disparos y explosiones que parecían venir de todos sitios. Tenía la armadura de ceramita negra llena de barro, que se había formado por las condenadas lluvias del planeta, pero la V roja de su rodillera derecha todavía relucía por la luz cada vez que alzaba la pierna al correr. Catachán era un sitio incomodo para pelear, pero ese día no importaba, habían logrado repeler aquel ataque de los orkos. Habían aguantado oleada tras oleada y por fin habían conseguido hacerlos retroceder. Habían conseguido asegurar el espacio-puerto de Catachán, y salvar la vida de los refugiados que Vivian en ella. Ahora su escuadra y el resto de los efectivos de Los Halcones Negros en el planeta perseguían a los orkos hacia su puesto en el corazón de la selva para expulsarlos definitivamente del planeta. La guardia imperial sola no podría haber resistido tal ataque orko, pero gracias a la ayuda enviada por el capitulo de marines espaciales, podrían finalmente acabar con la amenaza de los orkos.  
Phoenix alcanzó a un desafortunado orco en la nuca con un disparo certero de su fiable bólter. Saltó por encima del cadáver y siguió corriendo. Veía a sus compañeros correr a sus lados. Lanzaban gritos de guerra que sonaban metalizados tras el casco. Sabía que dentro de poco llegarían al claro donde se encontraba el grueso del ejército replegado de los orkos, y estaba ansioso por borrar a esa escoria alienígena del planeta. Miles de marines de armadura negra avanzaban hacia el claro que tenían delante.  
Un transporte Rhino estaba parado unos metros por delante de él. Su anterior piloto no había sido muy afortunado y yacía muerto al lado de la puerta. En ese momento reparó en que Lucian, el tecnomarine, corría a su lado en dirección al rhino  
-¡¡Eh chico!! ¡Corre! ¡Que te quedas atrás!- le gritó Lucian a la vez que daba un salto sobrehumano gracias a las modificaciones de su armadura. Le tendió una mano a Phoenix y le subió al techo del transporte.  
-¿¿sabes conducir esto??- pregunto Phoenix al tiempo que se metía en la torreta. Lucian saltó dentro del vehiculo por la escotilla superior, que se supone que era sólo de emergencia, y respondió:  
-¡si chico! ¡Y a toda leche!, Agarrate!!  
El rhino, ya encendido, salió disparado hacia el claro que tenían delante.  
Los orkos estaban acorralados y no tardarían en ser destruidos...  
Phoenix estaba ansioso por abrir fuego, y se removía en la torreta del transporte. Sonrió dentro del casco en forma de pico. No faltaba mucho para llegar al claro.  
En ese momento, en el comunicador de su servoarmadura negra sonó la voz del sargento Koris, su superior más directo.

_A todas las unidades, abandonad INMEDIATAMENTE lo que estéis haciendo en este momento y dirigíos lo mas rápido posible al espacio-puerto. Repito, INMEDIATAMENTE AL ESPACIO-PUERTO, regresamos a nuestro planeta YA, por un asunto de extrema importancia. Recibiréis nuevas órdenes en el Espacio-puerto. Corto. _

-Que quee??!!- Gritó el tecnomarine - ¿¡Nos retiramos!?  
Phoenix bajó a la cabina del vehiculo. Lucian se había quitado el casco y estaba parando los motores del transporte.  
-¿Que demonios esta pasando Lucian?-pregunto Phoenix. No disimuló nada su disgusto- vamos a dejar esta selva en manos de unos pocos orkos??!  
-yo tampoco lo entiendo chico, pero es una orden directa del sargento Koris... a mi tampoco me gusta, pero debe estar pasando algo... Nos vamos.

Phoenix dejó caer su bolter, tremendamente frustrado. Lucian volvió a acelerar al máximo, esta vez en dirección al espacio-puerto.

-Cargad estos cajones de munición en las thunderhawks 8 y 9!! – gritó Fixer.  
Avanzó con desanimo hacia la puerta del bunker principal. Cuando entró, El sartgento Koris le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Koris era alto, incluso para ser un marine espacial. De su armadura, rayada y curtida por los años de uso, colgaban muchos sellos de pureza, reflejo de los honores recibidos por su valor y su inteligencia táctica.  
- Todo listo para que las tropas suban a la nave, señor. – el rostro calvo de Koris le miró mas fijamente y asintió.  
-Da la orden  
-si, señor.  
Fixer salió del bunker y activó su comunicador.  
_A todas las compañías, embarcad inmediatamente. Unidades de apoyo pesado, esperad a las thunderhawks de embarco. _  
Tras cerrar la transmisión, se encaminó a reunirse con su escuadra de elite, pero ''algo'' le detuvo.  
- PIJITOO!! Tu sabes mas me yo, me debes una explicación!!- la voz procedia de un marine espacial que estaba a pocos pasos de Fixer. Su armadura tenia manchas de sangre roja seca, que no habia desaparecido a pesar de haberla limpiado, destacando una mano ensangrentada en la parte posterior del casco, lo que le daba un aspecto atemorizador. Tenia manchas de sangre verde, esta mas fresca, de orko en prácticamente toda la armadura, y sostenia el bolter modificado de manera amenazadora.  
- Jimi, sabes que no…  
- SEV! – tenia una voz dura y ronca.  
-ahh… Sev, sabes que no puedo decirte mas, no se mucho mas de lo que sabes tu, ahora dejame pasar.  
- tendras la explicación de por que es tan importante volver. No me hace… pero NI PU*A GRACIA tener que dejar esta jungla en manos de orkos..  
- Los imperiales se han recuperado, se las arreglarán…  
- Eso me da un poco igual… ¿Por que volvemos?  
- No se mucho mas, solo que ha pasado algo, perdimos la transmisión con el planeta cuando nos estaba llegando el mensaje…  
- AAAh!! De que me sirve que te asciendan si no me das información privilegiada!? – gritó Sev indignado.  
Fixer rió entre dientes.- deja de lloriquear y subete a la nave. – señaló la cañonera mas cercana. – Donde estan tus compañeros de escuadra?  
- se los han cargado los orkos…- Sev lo dijo con el mismo tono que pone un adolescente cuando pierde, y Fixer abrió mucho los ojos – la verdad es que no me caían muy bien… eran cobardes y no me divertia con ellos… a ver si en la proxima escuadra hay alguien divertido…. Y NO YORIQUEO!!  
- si, ya lo se… nos vemos en la Rosa negra…-  
Sev subió por la rampa de la nave mientras mascullaba lo que Fixer creyó entender como valla nombre esupido para una nave insignia, se podria llamar El Cerdo Ciego… o algo asi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo sigo sin entenderlo Lucion… lo hemos dejado en manos de los orkos!!-dijo Phoenix  
- no seas cabezota chico, los imperiales se las apañarán…-respondió Lucion  
- ¿ellos solos?  
-ahh.. que si Phoenix, deja de repetir que hemos dejado el planeta en manos de pieles verdes, a mi también me fastidia… pero los catachán son mini-Rambos…¿conoces esa leyenda de Terra no?... Rambo… No siento las pieeeernas…  
-Si… si.. –se apresuró a responder Phoenix  
-pues eso… llevo unos siglos mas que tu en esto, y este es tu segundo… Si nos mandan volver asi, es que pasa algo…Gordo…-Lucion dijo esto de manera despreocupada. Sonrió, y Phoenix puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos iban sin casco. Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio hacia la sala de armamento, su destino, hasta que el comunicador de Lucion soltó una especie de pitido.  
-¡Los huevos del Emperador! ¡Llego tarde a hablar con el capitán! Te veo luego chico, no te metas en lios!  
- no lo haré…  
-COOL!- y salió corriendo hacia el puente. Phoenix suspiró y siguió andando.

Sev le dio un giro a su rifle para verlo mejor a la luz. Lo alzó, volvió a girarlo, y lo bajó para seguir sacándole brillo. Iba vestido con una túnica negra con la insignia del capitulo, un cuervo negro en un fondo redondo amarillo. La peculiaridad de la túnica de Sev era que se veía claramente que las mangas habían sido arranadas, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, imponentes. Volvió a mirar el rifle con sus ojos azules oscuros, relampagueantes, concentrados. Se apartó un pelo de la cara. Tenia el pelo negro y muy rizado, lo suficientemente largo para que le llegara a los ojos. Sev seguía mirando su arma predilecta cuando otro marine entró en la armería, con una armadura negra con los detalles naranjas, y un casco en forma de pico bajo el brazo. Tenía el rostro afilado, los ojos negros como el azabache y el pelo liso, y castaño que le cubría la frente, y casi un ojo. Ese marine tenía algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar…  
-Hola- saludó el marine.  
-Ey- respondió.  
El otro se encaminó al almacén de armaduras, y poco después volvió vestido con una túnica como la suya. Se sentó en un banco de trabajo no muy lejano de Sev y desmontó el bolter que llevaba para limpiarlo y calibrarlo. Sev se fijó en los gravados que tenia el arma.  
Sev le miró durante un momento, y preguntó:  
-ehh... ¿Te conozco?  
-No lo creo- Respondió el marine  
-aah pues yo si, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar…-se llevó una mano a la barbilla- ¿Como te llamas?  
-Phoenix. ¿Y quien lo pregunta? – Sev se sorprendió  
-¿no has oído hablar de mi? ¿El que dejó la escuadra de exterminadores?- dijo con cierto orgullo  
-Ah… eres ese… Sev, ¿no?- hizo una pausa – También me resulta familiar tu cara…  
-…me acuerdo de ti, eres el nuevo que lo hacía todo bien… estuve presente cuando te dieron eso. – Señaló el sello de pureza que colgaba de la bota izquierda de Phoenix. – medalla al valor en tu primera batalla…Carbón… Y eso que maté a más bicharracos (Tiránidos) que tú…  
- y eso, ¿como lo sabes?  
- Lo sé.- tras decir esto giró el rifle trescientos sesenta grados y añadió:  
- me voy a pegarle tiros a algo a la sala de entrenamiento… Cuídate, Phoenix quizá…  
_A toda la tripulación de la Rosa Negra, acudan a la cubierta principal para la comunicación de la situación de Siles_  
La comunicación por megafonía cortó a Sev.  
-Mierda. Me quedo sin tiros. Y… ¿¡Soy el ÚNICO que piensa que esta nave necesita un nombre mejor!? … en fin… Siles suena bien para un planeta, no crees?  
-eh… si…-respondió Phoenix con una media sonrisa.- Pero no todo puede estar a nuestro gusto…

Por el camino a la cubierta principal Lucion se reunió con Phoenix.  
-Que, ¿te has metido en líos?- dijo Lucion sonriendo. También llevaba túnica negra, con el símbolo del Adeptus Mekanicus en el hombro derecho.  
-No, ¿por?  
-Siempre te metes en líos chico, incluso cuando no hay posibilidad alguna de que los haya… Phoenix sonrió.  
-he conocido a Sev. Hoy solo estaba él en la armería… será por las horas.  
-Sev… Un tio orgulloso, de lengua afilada y gatillo fácil… no te gustaría tenerlo en tu contra… pero te lo pasas de miedo con él. –Dijo mientras entraban en la cubierta principal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A todas las fuerzas de los Halcones Negros: Este es un mensaje de prioridad máxima. Comuníquese a todo Astrate del capitulo, sin distinción. __  
__Habla Krahel, Señor del capitulo. __  
__Hijos del Halcón Negro, la situación en Siles no puede ser peor. Seré franco, si no recibimos apollo de todo el capitulo, pronto perderemos el planeta en manos de los Portadores de la Palabra. Los soldados del caos han atacado en el momento de mayor debilidad para…_  
Phoenix miró a Lucion, que sostenía la mirada fija en el gran holoproyector, con expresión preocupada.  
_…los puestos de Alfa 12 y la Ciudadela Mayor. La base principal de Siles y el sur de su posición siguen en nuestro poder, pero Ciudad 27 está actualmente en disputa. Los Portadores de la Palabra han…_  
Phoenix miró a su alrededor. Veía caras similares a la de Lucion por toda la formación. Pero uno desentonaba. Sev escuchaba el discurso del Señor del capitulo con una sonrisa en la cara y un brillo extraño en los ojos.  
_...por ello necesitamos todo el apoyo que sea posible, tan rápido como sea posible. Que la fuerza del Halcón Negro os guíe, que se cumpla la voluntad del Emperador…_  
Phoenix cruzó la mirada con un marine rubio, de pelo ondulado y ojos miel, que lo miraba muy serio. Parecía haber estado haciéndolo durante un rato.  
_…una vez mas, que el Halcón Negro os guíe. _

La transmisión había acabado. El mensaje había dado paso a un extraño ambiente sombrío. La mayoría de soldados astrates tenían expresión de preocupación o de enfado. Se alzó la voz del ahora comandante Koris  
-Hermanos, la situación es desesperada. Se han elegido nuevas escuadras para equilibrar cada grupo de combate. Recibiréis nuevas ordenes en vuestro comunicador. En este momento nos aproximamos al bloqueo de Siles. Equipaos y reunios con vuestra escuadra en los hangares. Tenéis 15 minutos. 20 minutos para el desembarco…  
-Y que la fuerza os acompañe.- susurró Lucion  
-…Recibiréis nuevas ordenes en la superficie. Que el Emperador os guarde. ¡Romped la formación!

Los marines fueron rápidamente a por sus equipos. Phoenix se encaminó a la sala de armas del bloque alfa, donde había dejado su armadura. Una voz metalizada sonó en el transmisor del cuello de la túnica.  
_Soldado Phoenix, diríjase al hangar 3, sección Beta. Asignado a: Escuadrón – Comando Omega. _  
''COMANDO!?'' pensó Phoenix.  
_Phoenix! Chaval!, soy Lucion. He modificado un pelín tu bólter. Mayor carencia de disparo, mas alcance y una bayoneta bastante hermosa…Jeje eso ultimo mola! Suerte comando! _  
Momentos mas tarde, Phoenix se dirigía al hangar 3, abriéndose paso entre una marea de marines que iban de camino a otros hangares.  
Cuando llegó a reunirse con su escuadra, el capitán se giró y Phoenix le vió la cara.  
- …Nosotros desembarcaremos en thunderhawk. Las escuadras saldrán en capsulas de desembarco en 3 minutos. Nosotros en desplegaremos cerca de un bunker del Caos. Nuestra misión es tomarlo antes de que nuestras tropas lleguen asta él. Así podrán avanzar más rápido. También tenemos que recuperar los datos de apertura de los portones de la base principal y sus códigos de acceso. Seguiréis mis órdenes y no cometeréis imprudencias.  
-Embarcad.-dijo Koris, y los marines empezaron a subir a la cañonera.  
En ese momento, llegó Sev, con su armadura llena de sangre y el casco bajo el brazo.  
-¿llego tarde?  
-No, hermano. Ya que estas, preséntate. Y después los demás. Nombre, ocupación y eso… debéis conoceros para saber a quien pedir ayuda.  
Sev se aclaró la garganta. Phoenix miró a su alrededor. Había diez marines, contándole a él, y solo conocía a Sev. Le llamó la atención un marine con un respirador y un ojo cibernético.  
-eeh.. vale. Me llamo…Sev. Y soy…  
-Y tu nombre real? – Intervino Koris.  
-joder… Me llamo… Jimi-dijo esto como la peor confesión que pudiera haber hecho en su vida.- Pero no quiero oir ese nombre. Soy Sev. Especializado en armas de apoyo pesado y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eh…me gustan las armas bastas… Ya. Algún problema?- cruzó los brazos mientras decía esto.  
A su derecha estaba un marine con una armadura no muy gastada que destacaba por tener una cara sonriente amarilla en la rodillera derecha. Llevaba el rostro descubierto, con unas gafas antiniebla en la frente, y pelo corto. Fue el siguiente en hablar.  
-Me llamo Franky, especializado en exploración, incursiones rápidas. Prefiero armas de distancia. Rifles francotirador y eso…  
El siguiente marine tenía una armadura con detalles grises y amarillos.  
-Soy Xay, pero todos me llaman Scorch(quemadura)… Soy experto en explosivos… Ya os imaginais el porqué del mote…- Sonrió. Tenía los ojos azules y muy claros, y el pelo corto y ondulado que le tapaba parte de la frente.  
El resto de los marines se fueron presentando. Rafen, Roxo, que se hacía llamar Psycho, Arkio…Phoenix no prestó atención a todos, aunque al parecer, Lucion era miembro de la escuadra y se uniría a ellos en la superficie...  
Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo no marchaba bien… Tenía una misión casi suicida que cumplir, el ataque del caos estaba organizadísimo, controlado, estructurado… los generales del caos eran listos, pero… Algo no iba según lo previsto.  
Sev le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-No tengo mucha imaginación…Scorch!, cuéntame por que te llaman así.-pidió Sev, casi sonó a exigencia por su voz ronca y dura.  
-…ya veré.  
-Rancio…-Murmuró el marine, y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.-bueno!! Vemos a quedarnos aquí todo el día!? Hay un planeta que salvar y muchos guerreros del caos que coser a tiros!-exclamó, impaciente.

Las horas antes de la batalla siempre eran las peores. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Cuando uno está en medio de la refriega, la adrenalina te lleva a actuar, sin pensar primero por donde te matarán antes. Si te paras a pensar eso, te matan. En batalla solo importa cumplir con el deber, resistir, sobrevivir, avanzar, proteger, matar…Cada marine tiene sus convicciones… Pero antes del combate siempre se tiene el mismo aire sombrío. De un momento a otro, tu vida puede acabar. Así que, Phoenix se preocupaba por lo que pasaría. No tenía miedo de morir, ya lo había perdido todo una vez, pero debía cumplir con su deber, no el que le habían impuesto como marine al pronunciar el juramento… sino SU deber. Miró el casco en forma de pico que tenía entre las manos. Los detalles naranjas del casco estaban rayados, y la ceramita plateada asomaba también bajo la pintura negra. Alzó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros. A su lado, Franky se removía, nervioso. Hacía dos minutos que habian despegado. Dentro de un momento estarían en la superficie, si lograban cruzar el bloqueo.  
Puso una mano enguantada sobre la hombrera de Franky, a la que este respondió con una mirada amistosa.  
Psycho estaba sentado enfrente de Phoenix. Éste lo miró con curiosidad. Tenía la armadura gastadísima con los detalles de color azul oscuro, que había sufrido cortes no muy profundos en prácticamente toda su superficie. Tenía la cabeza gacha y ajustaba un lanzallamas. Era calvo y lucía un ojo cibernético y un respirador. Tenía el aspecto de haber escapado del ataque de una manada de tiranidos… En ese momento levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Phoenix, y guiñó su ojo bueno. El otro emitía un brillo rojo. Phoenix miró a los demás. Sev era el único que estaba de pié y llevaba un rato hablando con Scorch. Supuso que de su extraño mote…La voz de Sev se oía por encima de cualquier otro sonido. Era increíble la tranquilidad de Sev… teniendo en cuenta que en pocos minutos estarían en la superficie jugándose la vida en una misión suicida… Rafen y Arkio hablaban entre ellos. Eran bastante parecidos entre sí, los dos con rostro anguloso y pelo castaño y ondulado que les llegaba hasta el cuello. Rafen tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba la parte izquierda de su boca. A Phoenix le llamó la atención que Arkio tuviera los ojos amarillos… supuso que eran hermanos mellizos.  
Al contar a sus compañeros, Phoenix se dio cuenta de que eran solo ocho. En teoría Lucion se uniría a ellos en la superficie, pero aún quedaba otro puesto libre, pues eran 10 marines. Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió que Koris les habría dicho eso cuando él estaba pensando en sus cosas.

En ese momento, Koris entró por la puerta de la cabina de mando.  
- Desembarcaremos en 1 minuto. Atended, estas son nuestras órdenes.-cuando todos se volvieron para mirarlo, conectó un holoproyector que mostraba un mapa del bunker, y siguió hablando.- aterrizaremos aquí. Allí nos esperan Lucion y Fixer.-señaló un sitio en el mapa. Phoenix pensó que Fixer sería el Marine que faltaba.- Tardarán aproximadamente 3 minutos en detectarnos, así que debemos darnos prisa hasta llegar aquí, el hangar. La idea es proteger a Scorch mientras pone una carga en este conducto de oxigeno, que estará fuera de funcionamiento. Mientras nosotros nos cubrimos cerca de la puerta del hangar, nos abriremos paso a través de la brecha en el conducto para llegar a las alcantarillas, desde donde accederemos a la sala de control de maquinas, en el quinto sótano. De ahí Sev y…-dudó un momento, y dijo- Franky, se separaran de nosotros, y activarán los ascensores secundarios. Mientras tanto, Psycho y Phoenix, debéis introducir los códigos de acceso a esos ascensotes en la sala de control.-señaló en el mapa todos los lugares que iba diciendo.-Nosotros resistiremos aquí hasta que nos reunamos todos de nuevo. Los cuatro, no me falléis. Calculamos que si no lo conseguís en veinte minutos, es mas que posible que nuestra misión fracase. Una vez hecho esto, ''solo'' tendremos que llegar a la sala de mando, conseguir todos los códigos de acceso, y abrirse paso hasta el hangar, en ese mismo piso, donde escaparemos en una cañonera M-46, que según nuestra información, esta intacta. Eso es todo.  
-"Solo''- murmuró Scorch  
-Estoy deseando liarme a tiros...-Dijo Sev entre risas.  
-Marines, Es extremadamente importante que cumplamos con éxito esta misión.  
En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado el bloqueo sin problemas y estaban sobre la superficie.  
Psycho alzó los ojos y suspiró, para calmarse.  
Preparados para el desembarco, sonó el comunicador de Koris.  
-Poneos los cascos, Cargad armas.- se dirigió al comunicador- Todo listo.  
Sev cargó su rifre con una sonrisa inmensa y se puso el casco.  
Franky se ajustó las gafas a la frente.  
Scorch se situó al lado de Phoenix, mientras la rampa se abría.  
Phoenix, con el casco ya puesto, miró a sus compañeros, y dijo:  
-… Bien. Hagámoslo!

Pues eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado, y si no es así... Acepto criticas, siempre que estas no sean mu duras, que uno tiene su corazoncito XDXDXD.


End file.
